


Despite the Differences

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attraction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bonding, Centaurs, Courtship, Crushes, Curiosity, Curses, Developing Relationship, Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, Fauns & Satyrs, Feels, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Loki (Marvel), Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Mermaids, Mischief, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi, Tony Being Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: A collection of fantasy ficlets inspired by artwork and scenarios byDatchiDatchi.1.Loki x Wyvern! Tony2.Loki x Incubus! Tony3.Ghost! Loki x Tony4.Loki x Satyr! Tony5.Loki x Dragon! Tony6.Harpy! Loki x Tony7.Centaur! Loki x Tony8.Merman! Loki x Tony





	1. Loki x Wyvern! Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatchiDatchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatchiDatchi/gifts).



> This story is entirely inspired by the utterly amazing FI Inktober prompts by Datchidatchi found [here](http://datchidatchi.tumblr.com/post/178901366186/inktober-1-8-frostiron-creature-edition). CHECK THEM OUT AND GIVE THEM THE LOVE THEY DESERVE.
> 
> The artist included notes about the scenario they envisioned for each artwork and I was hit by inspiration. I've written something for each artwork/scenario and they're all of varying length. I'll put the "prompt" in each chapter as well as a link to the artwork. I'll be updating every few days.
> 
> I have gifted the story to "DatchiDatchi" on Ao3 and hope??? that's the artist?? Please tell me if I'm wrong or if you don't want me writing about your artwork. I do hope you enjoy it and don't mind what I did with it. Your art was simply too gorgeous to resist. ♥

_**[~ Loki x Wyvern! Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/40266a5d381dd54bfda488430b587000/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o1_r1_1280.jpg)** Loki’s a traveling witch and Tony is his faithful familiar. ~_

Tony was a wyvern. A pocket-size wyvern whose jaws could bite off a hand but who could easily be caught by a fishing net.

He wasn’t always a wyvern. He was human once. He just made the mistake of breaking the heart of the wrong girl. She had an overprotective sister who had cursed him to forever walk the world as a tiny, very valuable and viciously hunted creature.

The first few months were difficult. He didn’t know how to use his new limbs or kill things. His stomach still churned a little at raw meat. He was also so small that even a lamb was difficult for him to take down. The villagers were out to kill him as well. It didn’t matter where he went, people always tried to harm him.

Tony had been a wyvern for almost a year. He was cold, alone, starving and when a villager finally aimed true and an arrow pierced his wing, he couldn’t fly. He was huddled under a bush, trying not to shiver or aggravate his wing. He had good hearing, better than he'd ever had as a human but he still noticed the leaves shifting too late. He startled and let out a keen of pain when he shifted his wing.

“Shh,” a voice soothed. 

Tony started to bear his teeth but stopped, startled by the face that was revealed. The man’s fair skin had strange blue markings. His ears were pierced and his hair was brushed back from his face. His scarf and clothing was adorned with beads.

Tony was so startled by the strange sight that he didn’t pull back when the man moved for his wing. The man didn’t touch him, but green magic glowed over his fingers before covering his wing. The broken off arrow pulled free, but pain never followed. It started to lessen instead and Tony watched with wide eyes as his wing started to heal, stitching together perfectly.

The man-- _wizard_ \--smiled and pulled his hand back. “There you are.”

He pulled away and the bush started to fall back around Tony but he hurriedly pushed out and stood on the path staring up in curiosity. The wizard looked equally surprised, but he was quick to smile. His hand was tentative but it came forward and two fingers stroked over Tony’s head.

It was the first soft touch he had experienced since becoming a wyvern and he leant into it. Tony was disappointed when he pulled away and stood. “Take care, little wyvern.”

He started to walk away, but Tony didn’t like the idea of being left alone and he hopped after him before flying into the air and circling around the wizard. The man looked confused, but he eventually held out his arm. Tony’s landing was a little wobbly but he managed to grab the wizard’s arm before climbing up to his shoulder and wrapping his tail carefully around the man's neck.

The wizard eyed him curiously. “I am a traveller and do not remain in one place." He smiled wryly. "And I am often despised wherever I go.” He tilted his head. “Do you truly wish to follow me, little wyvern?”

Tony dug his claws into the man’s shoulder a little deeper, not enough to hurt, but enough to make his point. Anywhere was better than here, and a kind magician who’d look after him seemed the safest place for Tony stay. The wizard smiled and raised his hand, letting it linger in the air in front of Tony. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do, but Tony slowly lowered his snout to touch the wizard’s palm.

A spark of white magic jolted through Tony and the wizard. They both jerked as the magic wrapped around their bodies like coils before sinking into their skin and dissipating. The magician let out a startled laugh before stroking Tony’s face. His eyes were wondering. “You have become my familiar.”

Tony gaped. He wasn't magical but he still knew enough to understand the situation. Familiars were magically bound to wizards. It was a partnership where both sides were loyal and forever tied to each other. It was an innate bond that was created through fate. It could not be challenged or dismissed.

But... But Tony was a _human!_ How could it have possibly happened?

 _What is your name, my little wyvern?_ The question was asked inside his head. The wizard was smiling at him encouragingly. _I am Loki._

Tony stared before blurting out, _I’m a cursed human!_

The man’s eyes widened and his hand fell from Tony’s face. “What?”

_I got cursed a year ago! I’ve been stuck like this! I didn’t… what did we… how the hell am I your familiar?_

“I… I do not know.” Loki frowned. “Familiar bonding is instinctive. The magic simply reacted.”

_What the hell does that mean for **me** then?_

“That your curse was permanent. It would not have allowed a bond if you were able to return to human form. It saw you only as a wyvern, nothing more.”

Tony slumped as desolation swept through him. He’d always hoped that there was a way out. A way to go _back_ to being human.

“Shh,” Loki whispered, patting his head. Tony didn’t realise he’d started keening. “Your full return might be out of our grasp, but there may be a way to allow you to shift forms.” Tony raised his head, perking up slightly. “I can’t make any promises,” Loki insisted. “But I can try to find a spell to help you.”

Tony felt his hopes rise. He wasn’t able to hug the magician but he pressed his face to the other man’s cheek, rubbing it affectionately. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!!_

Loki chuckled and petted his head. “You are welcome, little wyvern.”

_Tony. I’m Tony._

“Well, Tony. I can do my best to assist you, but…” he watched Tony warily. “I’m afraid you are still my familiar. I cannot reverse that. You will also never truly lose the form you’ve been cursed with.”

Tony looked down at himself and flexed his healed wing. He didn’t like being stuck like this or that he might never be fully human again, but… maybe it could be okay, if Loki helped him. He’d already decided to stick with Loki, now he might even get some of his humanity back.

 _That’s okay_ , he told Loki. _Whatever you can do_.

He pressed his cheek back against Loki’s, feeling something inside him relax at being close to the magician. Loki had healed him and was promising to help him. It made his answer easy. _I don’t think I’ll mind being your familiar, Loki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this scenario I see them becoming friends and then closer. When they manage to find a way for Tony to shift between forms, their friendship deepens and their relationship changes. They end up falling in love and eventually become lovers. Tony shifts in and out of his form and the two of them travel the world together as wizard/familiar and lover/partner :)
> 
>    
>  **But, in regards to updates:** As mentioned in the opening notes, each chapter will be of varying length and be updated every few days. The tags will be added to correspond with each chapter as will any warnings be listed in the chapter's notes. **_BUT PLEASE NOTE_** the next chapter has some sexual content, SO PLEASE BE ADVISED OF THAT. I've rated this story "T" since every other chapter is clean. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  **EVERYONE.** THE AWESOME "OTTERLYDEERLIGHTFUL" HAS CONTINUED THIS STORY [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896558) AND IT IS DELIGHTFUL SO PLEASE GO READ IT AND GIVE THEM SOME LOVE ♥


	2. Loki x Incubus! Tony - [MATURE CONTENT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS I HAVE STATED EVERYWHERE. THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ALONE HAS A SEXUAL CONTENT. BE WARNED AND SKIP IF NEEDED.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE DISREGARDED ALL WARNINGS AT THIS POINT, THE SEX-READING IS ON YOU :P

_**[~ Loki x Incubus! Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5359deacf0c81beeebbaf498b409c754/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o2_r1_1280.jpg)** I like to think that Loki accidentally summoned Tony and is trying to send him back to hell but Tony refuses to be sent back unless he gets what he wants ;)))))). But Loki is too shy / busy plotting to do anything about it so he’s stuck trying to desperately ignore him and his charms. ~_

Loki didn’t mean to summon a demon. He _especially_ didn’t mean to summon an incubus named Anthony. He didn’t know how the spell had gone wrong. He was meant to be asking a spirit for guidance. He wasn’t meant to have summoned a _sex_ demon.

He was trying desperately to reverse it and send the demon back where it had come from, but it was difficult to concentrate with the demon’s naked body pressed to his back. He’d managed to yank the demon’s tail from around his waist, but the incubus’ hands were still on his shoulders.

Anthony’s voice was a purr in his ear. “Just think of what we could do if you only gave into me.” His hands slid down Loki’s chest. “My tongue alone would make you scream, my pretty one.” Anthony flicked his tongue over the shell of Loki's ear. Loki shivered and knew his face was flushed. “You taste so sweet. It has been a while, hasn’t it, pretty one?”

“Shut up!” Loki hissed and tried again to shove the incubus from his skin.

Anthony didn’t move. His hand slipped under Loki’s shirt, his nails scratching Loki’s stomach and making him jump. He barely bit down on his yelp.

“You could have such _fun_ with me,” Anthony crooned. His teeth latched onto Loki’s earlobe. Loki’s mouth fell open and his eyes became unfocused. The incubus sucked and nibbled on it before moving to mouth behind Loki’s ear. “ _So_ much fun, my pretty one.”

His hands hiked Loki’s shirt up further and his fingers snuck up to Loki’s nipple, rubbing and pinching it as Anthony’s teeth and lips marked up Loki’s neck. 

Loki’s eyes fell closed and he let out a soft groan, slumping back against the demon. The incubus’ tail curled around his pants, working like another hand as it pulled at the laces of his trousers and rubbed against the growing bulge. 

“Give in and I will do such _delightful_ thinks to you.” He nipped the skin of Loki’s neck. “You will scream for me, pretty mage. You taste so good.” He licked Loki’s neck. “I might ask for seconds.”

Loki arched his neck while Anthony’s hand moved to replace his tail, unlacing the final cord. His sharp nails scratched through Loki’s treasure trail before moving to touch him right where he wanted-

-he suddenly disappeared. Loki startled at the sudden lack of anything behind him. A split-second later the door opened and Thor boomed, “Loki!”

Loki flinched violently and hurriedly shoved his chair further under the desk, his face flaming. His voice was a high-pitched shriek. “Go away!”

“Brother? What is wrong?”

“GET OUT!” Loki shouted, his face flushed.

The sudden feeling of clawed hands on his thighs made his eyes widen. A tail curled around his ankle and he heard Anthony chuckle, the sound echoing in his mind. The hand pulled back his pants and started to pull out his cock.

“But, Loki-”

“Out, out, out, out, _**OUT!**_ ” He yelled at Thor. 

He was gripping his quill tightly, but when Anthony’s tongue licked at the head of his cock, the quill snapped. 

When the door shut and he looked over his shoulder to find the room empty, Loki let out a shuddering, relieved breath. Anthony chuckled, his warm breath brushing Loki’s cock and making the mage bite his lip.

He knew it was a bad idea, but Loki peeked under the desk. The incubus’ smirk was pure wickedness and his eyes gleamed red. His mouth hovered near Loki’s cock and he licked his lips. “I like you, my pretty one.”

Loki didn’t get a chance to respond as the incubus took Loki’s cock in his mouth and Loki gripped the desk and tried not to buck up into warm heat as Anthony swallowed him down completely. Loki was reduced to whimpering, gasping and begging for more. The demon hummed and suckled him like his cock was a fine treat that he wanted to savour. 

But, Loki hadn’t had a lover in years and the demon was _made_ for this exact purpose. It barely took a minute. His orgasm took Loki by surprise; stealing all his breath and making him bite down on a scream.

He slid down in his chair when it was over. It was a wonder he didn't end up a melted puddle on the floor. The demon pushed the chair back with ease, poking his head out from beneath the desk. His elbows were on the chair and either side of Loki’s hips. He was looking up at him smugly, his chin in his hands.

Anthony licked his smirking lips. “I definitely like you, my little mage. I think I might stay for a while.”

Loki made a small whimpering noise; too blissed out to argue with the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only short, I'm afraid! But hopefully you still enjoyed this! I like to imagine Loki continues to resist for the next few days before just giving in to his sexy incubus. What follows is a month or two of outrageous and lewd sexual acts and eventual falling in love with a happy and sexy ever after XD


	3. Ghost! Loki x Tony

_**[~ Ghost! Loki x Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/60d89e31cacc4edad07272893cd11b54/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o9_r1_1280.jpg)** Tony buys a secluded mansion to get away from the avengers and his company for a while. Loki, the territorial ghost bored out of his mind sees the new resident and decides to scare the life out of him. Only problem? Tony’s a fearless and inquisitive bastard and will stop at nothing to find out who’s the asshole responsible for trying to give him a heart attack at 4 in the morning. ~_

“ _STARK!_ ”

The face came out of the wall and yelled it right beside his ear. Tony startled and sloshed coffee on the floor as well as himself. “Fucking god damn it, mother fucker!” 

Loki laughed loudly, and not for the first time, Tony wished the other man had a physical body so he could punch him in his smug, arrogant face. “I told you to stop doing that!”

The apparition quelled his sniggers to a simple smirk. “How else will I startle you, Stark?”

Tony glared at him.

But, it made a twisted sort of sense that of all the secluded mansions in the world, Tony had to pick the one with a trickster ghost. Or, well, less of a ghost and more of a... disembodied mischief god? It was confusing. Apparently the guy ‘died’ only he didn’t really _die_ ; he'd just... tied his essence elsewhere for a while. He was planning to collect enough energy and magic so he could come back and yell “ _surprise motherfuckers!_ ” to his enemies and his asshole family.

Only, something went wrong and he kind of got stuck. 

He’d gone through the denial, rage and acceptance stage. Tony had been the unlikely guy who’d walked in during the ‘ _territorial of his house_ ’ and ‘ _mischievous little shit_ ’ stage’.

Sure, Tony had been curious about Loki at first, but he’d owned the house for six months now. He'd trialled all the tests he could and now they were trying to work out a way to unstick Loki from the house. In the meantime, Loki was enjoying playing practical jokes on him. Loki’s favourite being _appear from the fucking wall and startle the shit out of him_.

“You do realise I have a heart condition, don’t you?” Tony demanded, not for the first time.

Loki shrugged. “You haven’t died yet.”

Tony sighed, knowing Loki wasn’t about to stop no matter how much he argued. He shook the coffee off his hand and walked around Loki to get into his lab. Loki floated along behind him. “Have you had any more luck collecting energy from the arc reactor?”

They'd worked out a month ago that Loki could become more solid after feeding off the one in Tony’s chest. Tony had naturally, _freaked the fuck out_ and fled the house after realising what Loki was doing.

He eventually calmed down enough to realise Loki had looked shocked, happy and _hopeful_ when they’d discovered it. He knew Loki hadn’t done it deliberately. It was why he brought the spare palladium one back with him. Tony would never forget the raw relief on Loki’s face when Tony stepped through the door of the house again.

Tony had explained the purpose of the arc reactor as well as some of his many _issues_ regarding people touching and playing with it. Loki’s eyes had flickered with the kind of homicidal rage which confirmed that, along with the house, Tony had become one of Loki’s viciously protected possessions.

Loki never went near the arc reactor in his chest again, but he’d been steadily feeding off the palladium one with no adverse effects. 

“Quite well,” Loki informed him. 

When Tony looked over his shoulder he saw Loki’s hand flickering from its usual transparent form to something solid. Tony reached out instinctively, wanting to touch. Loki eyed him for a moment before extending his hand. 

Their fingertips touched first. Tony then shifted his hand, allowing them to go palm to palm. Loki’s hand felt warm and soft. There were calluses as well, probably from the daggers he'd mentioned using when he’d had a physical form.

The moment felt charged and almost intimate. Tony’s eyes found Loki’s and his breath caught at being the focus of such intense attention.

“When I get my body back, Anthony Stark,” Loki told him quietly. “I will not forget what you have done for me.”

Loki’s fingers curled around Tony’s and the gesture made his heart race. The moment felt weighted, emotions thick in the air as Tony held on tight to Loki's hand.

Not for the first time, Tony wished the other man had a physical body. 

Not for the first time, Tony _hoped_ that when their plan finally succeeded and Loki stood before him, alive and free. Tony would finally be able to lean in close and kiss the other man’s perfect, smirking lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not a big fan of writing about ghosts/do it rarely for numerous reasons. In a romantic context, though? HARD FOR A HAPPY ENDING. Soooo you got me manipulating the concept a little to make the potential for more later down the line XD
> 
> And I know! Sorry it's short again! But snippets were apparently where my brain was going! I do imagine that when it finally works, Loki kisses Tony and spends a night with him before saying he has to leave, to sort everything out, but promising to be back. Tony hates the fact he has to leave, but understands. Loki is gone for a few months and Tony avoids the mansion, missing Loki and getting all sad and miserable. The avengers notice but don't understand.
> 
> Then Loki shows up with Thor and Tony grins and throws himself at Loki who laughs and hugs him back and kisses him for anyone to see. 
> 
> "My Anthony," he says, pulling back with twinkling green eyes. "For all that you have done for me, Loki Odinson, second prince of Asgard, I give you your reward." He holds out a golden apple. "The immortality of the Aesir." 
> 
> Tony's eyes fly wide while Loki leans close, kisses his temple and then whispers, "So that your mortal life will never part us. So that you will remain as _mine_ , and I will remain as _yours_."
> 
> AND THEN GOLDEN APPLE, MARRIAGE AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END XD
> 
>   ~~Btw there is a "ghost sex" tag and now I'm incredibly intrigued by how that would go??? Not that I'm going to write it but now I'm thinking about Loki talking to Tony as he floats above the bed, telling him how to get off and purring about what he will do when he has his body back. Hehe. And ngl, if you're reading this Sparcina, I bet you're getting ideas too :P~~ **EDIT:** HEY EVERYONE I WROTE A SORT OF SMUTTY SEQUEL TO THIS ONE. UM. ENJOY? FOUND [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504040).


	4. Loki x Satyr! Tony:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the favourite scenario of the artist, so I really, really hope I did your concept justice and you like it **DatchiDatchi**!! I have never seen Leverage so I kind of just... let it run its own course ^^

_**[~ Loki x Satyr! Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c4aff19b644985ff88bb3cc74578268f/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o6_r1_640.jpg)** Loki (pre-Thor) lives a double life as a thief to get away from Asgard. His targets those who have slighted him. During one of his heists he accidentally stops a kidnapping. This is where he meets Tony, the brilliant and secretive weapon smith. Loki is curious and wants to know more about this charming man and also thinks it’s perfect chance at having company that doesn’t know who he actually is and the expectations that come with it. They travel around together and become fast friends despite not knowing much about the other’s past. They both eventually become partners in crime that target the powerful and abusive to aid those in need (Tony pushed Loki in this direction because he wants to do more good in the world but also with a hefty dose of revenge to those assholes). It’s kinda like Leverage but with fantasy. ~_

Loki Odinson was the despised and hated second prince of Asgard. He was also the thieving partner of a sarcastic, talkative satyr weaponsmith named Anthony.

He started off thieving on his own and as a way to gain vengeance on those who had slighted him. He had never intended to rescue a loudmouthed satyr, nor did he expect to become so intrigued by Anthony that he followed the weaponsmith home.

It was nice, Loki found, to socialise with someone who didn’t know who he was or that he was a prince. There was no expectation or manipulations. Anthony liked him for who he was and nothing more.

Anthony became his friend and they spent weeks travelling together. Loki found it enjoyable to help the weaponsmith with his craft and help the satyr’s sell his wares. It was a new experience and he enjoyed being appreciated and praised for his ability to charm people into buying Anthony’s fine work.

It was little surprise that, when someone dared to insult Anthony for his race, Loki took it out by stealing from the man. He wasn’t _caught_. He was far too skilled for that, but Anthony was intelligent and perceptive. When he learned about the theft he quickly worked out it was Loki and that he was the infamous bandit.

Much to Loki’s surprise, instead of giving him up and collecting the reward on Loki’s head, he asked to _help_.

Five years later and they were an impressive team. They ‘ _robbed from the rich to give to the poor_ ’ as Anthony always quipped. Loki just enjoyed his time with Anthony.

But it was something that was becoming far less frequent as Thor’s coronation approached.

Loki was frustrated and tense over the foolish decision of the Allfather, and it didn’t escape his friend’s notice. The moment he had appeared at Anthony’s home on Vanaheim, the satyr had dragged him into a cunning plan and daring thievery to distract him. They pulled it off flawlessly, of course, and Loki was still high on the success of their latest heist.

He was sitting on a tree stump and eating an apple, savoring the fresh fruit plucked from their victim's orchard. They were in a glade known only to the satyrs and where no one would find or bother them. Their horde was in bags beside them and Anthony was preening over their success.

“That man will think twice before throwing the farmers off his lands! Hah! I look forward to giving his people their share in his profits!”

Loki smiled at his friend. The satyr was more a champion for the people than Loki had ever been, but if it made Anthony happy, Loki would gladly indulge him. Loki didn't mind who they stole from, along as it gave him something to do and allowed him time with Anthony.

“And his face, Loki!” Anthony insisted, spinning around and flashing his wide grin. “How it makes me cackle!”

“It was an enjoyable purple.”

“Yes!” Anthony crowed, spinning on the spot before dropping down on the ground beside the stump. He let his head fall on Loki’s lap and grinned up at him. “I have missed you, my partner in crime.”

“So have I.” Loki answered, offering his half eaten apple, which Anthony didn’t hesitate to finish, eating it core and all. Loki’s fingers absently stroked one of Anthony’s horns. “Asgard is becoming worse.”

Anthony stiffened against him. The satyr had learned he was a prince last year and in return, Loki had learned Anthony was banished from his own people for associating and working with the ‘ _human folk_ ’. They both preferred not to talk about their people or their pasts.

“Why do they not realise you are the better prince?” Anthony demanded while scowling.

Loki laughed harshly. “A prince whose secret life is to steal from those who grace Asgard’s courts? Oh yes, I am a _perfect_ heir.”

Anthony’s hand clasped his wrist. His eyes were serious. “You are a grand prince. You would be a brilliant commander and a fair ruler. The Aesir are fools.”

Loki smiled tiredly and stroked Anthony’s cheek, near his goatee. “Thank you, Anthony.”

The satyr turned into his touch and closed his eyes. It was no surprise when Anthony whispered, “If you were only a satyr...”

 _I would bond with you_ , Loki finished.

It wasn’t the first time Anthony had made that declaration. It was a marriage proposal, a declaration of loyalty, love and fidelity. It was a promise to be with Loki forever. It was also something that Anthony could only offer another satyr. 

It was a curse of their race and found Anthony’s normally bright and happy eyes filled with frustration and depression. 

Loki ran his fingers through Anthony’s soft, curly hair. The first time Anthony had expressed it was after sharing their first kiss. They had barely escaped undetected after a heist and had been hiding in the bushes. They had been pressed close together and Loki still didn’t know which of them kissed the other first. They’d ended up with their foreheads pressed together as they panted.

But, satyrs only ever took a single mate their entire lives. Anthony had decided on Loki and he wasn’t ashamed to confess it. Regardless of what response Loki gave, Anthony had made his decision and no other would satisfy. If they never became mates, Anthony would never pick another. Loki would forever be his only choice.

So far, Loki had never responded to Anthony's offer. He'd either changed the subject or fallen silent. He’d been unable to say a word, not when his responsibilities haunted him, and not when, deep down, a part of Loki was terrified to believe someone would commit their life to him. Loki was terrified to do the same himself. He trusted Anthony, he _loved_ him, but fear had kept him quiet.

Until now.

Staring down at Anthony’s miserable face as he tilted into every soft touch Loki gave him, begging silently for more, Loki made a decision.

“I can shapeshift,” he whispered and Anthony stilled.

He pushed off Loki’s lap until he was kneeling in front of Loki and staring up at him. Anthony’s eyes were wide and his face was agonisingly hopeful.

“You can shapeshift?” Loki gave a small nod. Anthony licked his lips and his hands came to clutch Loki’s knees. “You would shapeshift into a satyr to bond with me?”

“I still have duties as a prince of Asgard.” Loki insisted, but he also cupped Anthony’s cheek. His heart was pounding and his chest felt tight with excitement and nerves. “But, I could be a satyr here, when I come to visit you.”

The smile that overtook Anthony’s face was pure happiness. It made Loki feel special to have been able to put it there. Anthony all but threw himself at Loki, his arms wrapping around Loki’s neck as he kissed him; once on the lips and then a dozen more kisses that he peppered over his face.

Anthony then started laughing, his joy impossible to contain. He was careful of his horns even as he nuzzled Loki’s face and neck. “I thought I could never bond with you.” He laughed again and Loki felt the smile against his neck. “Norns. I didn't think there would ever be a way.”

Loki wrapped his arms around the satyr’s waist, keeping him close. He breathed in the woodland scent of Anthony’s hair and felt himself relax. The last of his tension disappearing under the warmth and love he felt in Anthony’s arms.

“I'm sorry it took me so long to offer it.” Loki kissed the satyr's cheek. “I love you, Anthony.”

He’d never admitted it before, but it was worth it for the sound Anthony let out. It was somewhere between a bleat and a purr and it was one of the happiest and most _content_ noises Loki had ever heard. It made him hug the satyr even closer.

It suddenly seemed ridiculous to have taken so long to accept Anthony’s proposal. Anthony was his happiness and his home, and Loki never should have made him wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is playing fast and loose with satyr courtships* 
> 
> And there we have this happy ending! I hope you like the fluffy fluff :)


	5. Loki x Dragon! Tony

_**[~ Loki x Dragon! Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/390d940b41c0418f6fd5ac0680ddaf66/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o4_r1_1280.jpg)** A dragon kidnaps the second prince of Asgard. The prince in question doesn’t seem to mind. ~_

Loki had to admit, he enjoyed the attention.

He was currently resting on a pile of gold. The coins were slightly uncomfortable and digging into a few places gold should never be, but he was putting up with it because of the reverent way the dragon was decorating him.

Loki had been kidnapped from the Asgardian castle a few weeks ago. Although, kidnapping was something of a stretch; the dragon had spotted him walking in the forests and had been entranced. He’d flown up to Loki’s balcony late at night and politely knocked until Loki opened the door.

They’d spent a few hours talking. Anthony had walked around his room with awe, cooing and occasionally pawing at the gold that decorated it. Loki had been entertained and amused and given the humanoid dragon a few gold trinkets.

Anthony had been delighted. He’d then shyly asked if Loki would like to visit his cave. Loki had been having a boring week, so he’d agreed.

Anthony had stepped out on the balcony and shifted into a much larger dragon so that Loki could ride him. Loki had happily climbed on and he’d had an amazing and exciting flight for the three hours it took to get to Anthony’s cave. The dragon even indulged him during the trip and did a few barrel rolls and loop-de-loops.

The cave was large with numerous caverns. It was also filled with gold, books and magical artefacts. 

They had quickly changed places as Loki was now the one in awe and pawing at the dragon’s possessions. Anthony made sure to hand him all the books he wanted, his tail swishing happily and his smile bashful over Loki’s gratitude. 

When the dragon interrupted his reading to dejectedly inform him that the sun would soon be rising and he needed to return, Loki had staunchly refused.

Anthony had instantly perked up, his golden eyes flaring hopefully.

Thus began what the Aesir deemed Loki's ‘kidnapping’. Loki considered it more of an educational retreat.

The only ‘price’ he had to pay was to let Anthony decorate him in gold. Anthony would kneel beside him, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on clipping necklaces and earrings to him. Anthony would sometimes comb his hair and wind gold through it.

Anthony always smiled and flicked his tail when he finished, looking pleased and even worshipful. He would even rest his head in Loki’s lap sometimes, purring contently and fingering the gold bangles on Loki’s wrists. 

Loki had never been Asgard’s favourite prince, but here in the dragon’s cave and under Anthony’s watchful, adoring eye; Loki felt utterly treasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's super short! But I already have a Dragon!Tony story found in [Royal Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744303) and I felt a little like I would be repeating myself with the concept. So I just did a small thing related to the artwork. Sorry everyone! Hopefully it was still enjoyable enough :)


	6. Harpy! Loki x Tony

_**[~ Harpy! Loki x Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f0369b68bf6e2dfb4a9c6356d53bc4da/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o5_r1_1280.jpg)** I don’t know??? Harpies are known for stealing things so he stole something from him and Tony is PISSED but then meets Loki and realizes that he has no evil plan and just a hoarding kleptomaniac? All I know is Loki has magpie wings lmao. ~_

The first time it happened, Tony was pissed off and suspicious.

He tracked down the feathered asshole who stole one of his Iron Man bracelets and was ready to capture him and throw him to SHIELD only it became rapidly apparent that the guy wasn’t out to kill him or cause destruction. The guy was just, well, a hoarding kleptomaniac.

Or rather, he was like a magpie or any other bird that stole shiny things.

The guy had looked fearful of his... _nest_ being taken from him when Tony showed up. He lived in a rundown warehouse on the edge of town and it was filled with so much _junk_. Sure, a lot of it sparkled and caught the eye and the colour coordination was impressive.

But, still. 

Tony didn’t know what he was; mutant? Experiment gone wrong? Alien life form? It was anyone’s guess these days. Tony hadn’t been reading _threat_ from him though despite his lethal looking claws. 

He’d lowered his gauntlets and talked to the guy--bird, person, _whatever_.

It turned out that the guy, _Loki_ , had seen Tony flying around in the Iron Man armour and had been fascinated. He’d stolen the bracelet as well as a shot glass from Tony’s penthouse bar. They had pride of place on a shelf with the bracelet framing the glass.

The guy’s wings had slumped further and further during his explanation until the tips reached the floor. He told Tony he could have them back with such depression that Tony’s heart had twisted for the guy.

He hadn’t been able to do it, in the end. He’d just deactivated the bracelet and warned Loki about stealing from people less generous than him. 

Tony had naively thought that would be the end of it. Apparently, he’d just invited Loki to _keep_ stealing from him. It was every second or third day that he flew up to the tower (how did no one else notice him, what was the guy, fucking magic??) and pilfered something from the penthouse.

JARVIS kept a list of everything he’d stolen and always informed Tony when he’d been by. Tony had started swinging by Loki’s nest automatically. He sometimes took items back, other times he let Loki kept them. 

The guy just seemed so heartbreakingly lonely that Tony always ended up spending a few hours with him whenever something was stolen.

Tony actually enjoyed spending time with Loki. He was quiet and soft spoken, but when you got him to open up he was funny and sarcastic. He was very proud of his nest, and he fussed over the shelf that Tony was starting to call ‘ _his_ ’. It was decorated with red and gold, a number of items with ‘ _Stark_ ’ on it and, oh, about thirty things from his penthouse.

It was amusing and a little flattering that his little magpie had grown so fond of him.

It was _less_ amusing when Tony was called out for a battle and his suit got damaged, leaving him to return to Malibu to repair it. Tony hadn’t thought much about how long he was in the lab, not until JARVIS announced, sounding shocked and concerned, “Sir! Mr Loki is outside your front door!”

Tony lifted his head. “Huh? What? We’re in Malibu?”

The screen in front of him changed to show the front door and Loki’s collapsed and exhausted form. Tony was up and on his feet in a moment. He raced through the house and yanked open the front door. He dropped to his knees beside the other man, his hands hovering over Loki’s wings. Loki’s pained and anxious expression turned to a small, relieved smile the moment he saw Tony.

“What the fuck, Loki?” He couldn’t see any kind of vehicle. “Did you _fly_ here from New York?”

“You were gone,” Loki said, his voice sounding hoarse and his eyes dropping from exhaustion.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed.

He had no idea how to lift Loki, but he tucked his hands against the other man's ribs and hoisted him up. Loki’s wings came around his back which was a _weird_ feeling. He ignored it to drag the other man inside his house.

Tony searched for a place for Loki to rest. Loki was flinching away from the light so Tony demanded, “JARVIS, put down the blinds and dim the lights.”

His A.I. instantly obeyed and Tony pulled Loki to the couch and made him sit down. He knew that Loki had a section of his warehouse that was not unlike a blanket fort. Maybe that helped him relax?

“JARVIS, we got any blankets nearby?”

“Your recent acquisition from Tokyo is behind the armchair.”

Ah, right, his gag gift for Rhodey. Well, it would work well enough for now. He knew Loki hated things that had ‘ _another human scent_ ’ on them. Tony had long ago decided to be flattered that _he_ apparently smelt okay to Loki.

Loki made a sound of displeasure when Tony pulled away from him. It made Tony reach out and stroke a hand over Loki’s head. It settled him and allowed Tony to rush over to the packaged blanket. It smelt new and kind of stale when he pulled it out, so he fluffed it a few times and hoped that would be enough.

He came back to Loki and gently threw the Hello Kitty blanket over Loki’s head and wings. When Loki’s big green eyes looked at him hopefully, he climbed in underneath the blanket. One of Loki’s black and white wings wrapped around him and pulled him and the blanket close. It cocooned him in warmth and feathers. Loki’s head lightly rested against his own and Loki sighed happily, closing his eyes again.

Tony looked at Loki with exasperation and lingering concern. “Why did you fly so far, Loki? I would have been back in a couple of days.”

“Nest is not right without you. Needed you safe.”

Loki’s wing curled around him further and Tony suddenly realised it was a _possessive_ touch.

 _Oh_ , he thought, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. Loki had been taking things from him to decorate his _nest_. Loki had been inviting him inside and fussing over him. Loki had flown across the country to make sure he was okay.

Loki, his strange, lonely birdman, was _courting_ him.

Tony probably should have been uncomfortable, maybe even a little freaked out. But, honestly, after everything else that had happened to him over the last few years, this barely made him blink.

He was actually kind of... flattered. Maybe a little bit curious and intrigued. He did like Loki and had spent most nights with him for the last few weeks. If he wasn’t half-bird, Tony would have probably said they were dating. Loki obviously thought they were.

Man, they were going to need a long conversation tomorrow. But for now, Tony supposed it wouldn’t hurt to keep Loki company.

And if he placed his hand on Loki’s feathered knee and affectionately stroked it, well, Loki was already fast asleep and Tony doubted he would have minded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I played fast and loose with harpy/birdman/wtfever Loki is to make this plot work and fit with the drawing so, JUST ACCEPT IT AND LET IT HAPPEN. TONY CERTAINLY IS. HE LIKES HIS LONELY BIRDMAN XD


	7. Centaur! Loki x Tony

_**[~ Centaur! Loki x Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/964be6b6489f73a29b8df50b8cd563c4/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o8_r1_1280.jpg)** Tony decides to go camping to avoid his company’s B.S. and the horrors from his time in captivity for a while. How was he to know that he’d end up walking through one of the many portals that suddenly appeared on Earth and land on a completely different planet? Stuck alone on a planet that no human has ever set foot on and without the help of his technology, he has to find a way back home to ensure that his company stopped producing weapons. Oh, and centaurs are a thing, who knew? ~_

Tony had been having a pretty rough year. The kidnapping, the Obadiah betrayal, coming out as ‘ _Iron Man_ ’. He’d really needed a break.

Camping in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere had sounded like a good idea at the time. He should have listened to JARVIS when he’d advised against it.

Because there he was, not even a day into his ‘relaxing get away’ when he was innocently walked along a path only to fall through a _freakin’ portal_. He’d landed on his ass and looked up with just enough time to see the portal blink back out of existence leaving him fuck knew where.

Tony, rather than panicking, had sworn long and colourfully. He had his camping gear at least, but that was it. His phone had no signal and for all he knew, he was on a different realm or planet or his arc reactor was causing him to hallucinate.

Honestly, he was hoping for one of the former options.

Tony had set up his camp before he’d gone exploring. He hoped he could figure out where he was, or at the very least, find food and water.

He found a river and what looked like apple trees (but he wasn’t ready to attempt eating them yet). He also found upon returning to his camp, a _centaur_. He had the body of a black horse, the pale torso of a man, long flowing black hair with flowers interwoven through it and sharp green eyes. He was also scowling heavily at Tony’s things.

Tony did the rational thing. He fucking hid behind a tree and tried not to breathe too loudly. 

Maybe it was a residual fear of potentially hostile environments after being kidnapped. Or maybe he just didn’t know what to do when seeing an _actual centaur_. Tony was still trying to get his wits together, but he peeked around the tree only to find... no one there. Tony poked his head out a little further. Had he imagined the whole thing?

“Why is a human on this planet?”

Tony yelped. He would later deny that, but at the moment with a centaur suddenly standing beside and looming down at him, Tony totally yelped. 

He held up his hands in what he hoped was the universal sign of surrender. “I didn’t mean to, honestly! I was just walking along and then a portal appeared and the next thing I knew I was here.”

The centaur’s eyebrows furrowed. “The convergence is not meant to occur for some years.”

This close to the centaur, Tony was able to see he was wearing a green and gold scarf and was clutching a vial of green liquid in his hand. Tony hadn’t expected a centaur to wear clothes; was that common? What was in the vial? Was this world only populated by centaurs? And what was a ‘convergence’?

Tony’s mind was brimming with questions. His fear and desire to return back home momentarily pushed to the side. 

“Is this a different world? You said planet? Where am I if I’m not on Earth? What’s a convergence?” He reached out. “What’s your scarf made from?”

The centaur pulled away from his hand before Tony could touch the fabric, his right hoof also scrapped the ground unhappily. “I am not some horse you can pet, mortal.”

“Uh, I was going to touch your scarf, but okay. Also, I’m Tony.”

The centaur was already walking away. “I care not for your name. I merely wish to return you to Midgard.”

“Really? Great! I want to return there too,” Tony said, hurrying along to walk beside the centaur. “Midgard being Earth, right?” He got a faint nod. “Great. Excellent. I am all for this plan. So what’s your name anyway?” The centaur said nothing. “Because if you don’t tell me, I’m going to give you nicknames, Black Beauty.”

The centaur sent him a strange look at Tony’s choice. Tony just grinned brightly in the face of it. It only seemed to perplex the centaur more and he even stopped walking to regard Tony.

“You are handling this well.”

Tony knew a shadow came over his face. He had to force down memories that were still too close to the surface. 

“I’ve had worse.” His voice wasn’t meant to come out so rough.

The centaur’s green eyes filled with something not unlike understanding. It made Tony look away. There were a lot of things he didn’t want to think about, and falling onto a planet that had a centaur was a better distraction than camping ever could be. 

“So, you mentioned a convergence and-”

“Loki.” Tony blinked at the interruption and turned back to the centaur that was eyeing him with a new speculation. “You may call me Loki, little mortal.”

 _Loki_ , he thought, testing out the sound, before- “Hey! Who are you calling ‘ _little_ ’?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is a little short, sorry about that! But hopefully it reads okay :)
> 
> Only one more update left! Ah! It's been such a fun time updating these little ficlets. They were such a delight to pen and I'm glad everyone is enjoying them so much! :D
> 
> Also, for anyone who may not know, **the third chapter with incorporeal!Loki now has an explicit/smutty sequel** that can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504040) :D


	8. Merman! Loki x Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting and kudosing! It was so much fun to write these and I hope you've all enjoyed them!
> 
> Once again I want to thank **DatchiDatchi** for their awesome and inspiring artworks. These stories wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them! ♥ ♥

_**[~ Merman! Loki x Tony:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d1859329e29b7bbc7272a90599d7d2e/tumblr_pg99isqTbf1ttgut0o7_r1_640.jpg)** Tony’s a merchant who nearly drowned. Loki’s a mermaid that saved him. Can I make this any more obvious? ~_

Tony coughed up water. Leaning over the beach and hacking up his lungs while a gentle hand rubbed his back. Tony’s limbs shook. He shifted to place his cheek on dry sand and relax his aching body. The hand on his back continued to stroke him, turning from comforting to curious.

Tony should be dead. That was blindingly obvious. The ship he’d been travelling on had been raided by pirates. He had been held prisoner until the navy had shown up. That was good, great even. He and the other passengers were in the middle of being rescued when an errant canon had misfired and blown a hole in the pirate ship.

Tony had been crossing a plank between the two ships when it happened. The plank shifted, he lost his balance and Tony fell overboard. He remember the splash of water and something hitting his head and then... blackness.

Someone must have rescued him, but if they did, why didn’t they pull him back onto the ship? Why was he on sand?

Tony ached, but he looked over his shoulder, wanting to get a glimpse of his rescuer. Green eyes stood out first. They gleamed like emeralds and stole the little breath Tony had regained. It was a man’s face although his features were delicate and feminine. His black hair fell down to the middle of his back, but the strands didn’t disguise his sharp, pointed ears.

Tony’s eyes widened and he shifted even further, his jaw dropping as he looked past a toned chest, arms with _fins_ and a large green and gold _tail_.

He was... _it_ was...

“You’re a mermaid.”

“Merman,” he corrected promptly. He brought his hand up and brushed Tony’s hair off his forehead. He smiled. “I saved your life.”

Tony swallowed, he also glanced around. The beach was covered in rocks and had forest behind it. He didn’t recognise the coastline. 

“You’re on an island,” the merman explained. “The ship you were fleeing was destroyed. The other ship left. They thought you drowned.” The merman’s mouth twitched and his green eyes lingered on Tony’s lips. “I gave you air and brought you here.”

It took great willpower not to lick his lips or bring up his hand to rub them. A handsome, ethereal merman had kissed him. Well, given him air. Same difference, wasn’t it?

“Why did you save me?”

The merman shrugged, but gave no other answer.

“Okay,” Tony tried something else. “Where am I? How do I get home?”

The merman petted his cheek; there was no other word for it. “Ships moor here every few weeks. Someone will find you.” 

The merman even shifted closer until his tail was almost touching Tony’s legs. Tony eyed it with a mixture of curiosity and dubiousness. 

“And what do I do while I’m stuck here?”

The merman smiled to reveal sharp white teeth. His eyes crinkled with good-humour. “I will keep you company.”

“That’s...” he paused as the merman moved to touch and pull at his shirt, seeming to get acquainted with the feel and shape. Tony shivered when the merman’s fingers scraped his stomach and he angled himself away. He firmly insisted, “That’s not an answer!”

The merman pouted at him and pulled back his hands. “You can do what you wish. I can get you fish and tell you the fruit the other humans eat.” He brightened and his hands snuck back, patting Tony’s thigh and chest. “I will look after you very well!”

Staring at the merman, Tony got the unnerving feeling that the merman had adopted him as some kind of pet.

Tony thought about it for a moment before relaxing into the merman’s affectionate and curious touches. He would have drowned a few hours ago if it wasn’t for his green-eyed merman. Tony could handle being a pampered pet for a few weeks before he was rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Loki going to get more curious and exploratory of his human as the days pass? Yesss.
> 
> Does Loki consider him a 'pet'? Nooooo.
> 
> How long will it take for Tony to work this out? Weeeeell, that's for your imagination to decide ;)
> 
> Thank you all, once again, for reading this little ficlet series! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch Me (Like You Mean It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504040) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)
  * ["How Do You See Me?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896558) by [OtterlyDeerlightful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful)
  * [Haunted Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540856) by [bloodamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber)




End file.
